Champion Mercenary
|released = 13.2.0 |lethality = 75 (max) |rateoffire = 99 Approx. 10 shots per second |capacity = 25 |mobility = 11 (weight) 65 (Current mobility) |cost = 855 (600 when on sale.) 60 per upgrade |image = Champion Mercenary.png|Appearance Champion mercenary icon.png|Kill icon |Level required = 27 |reskinof=Mercenary }} The Champion Mercenary is a Backup weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance It is a reskinned version of the Mercenary with Champion Armor-style colors. The color scheme includes red, black, dark grey and a bright silver. Strategy It has high efficiency, extremely fast fire rate, small capacity and moderate mobility. Tips *Use it similarly to the Mercenary. *Its burning attribute makes it deal more damage. It can clog up targets' screen and tend to lose their control, take advantage of that. *Conserve ammunition, as it runs out quickly. **Its rapid reload speed makes up for it. ***Cowboy Hat and Hitman Mask grant even shorter reload time. *Try to stay away from long range as it does not have a scope. *Use this as a secondary weapon when you need to reload your primary weapon. *As always, aim on the head for max DPS. *Use it to finish off/weaken opponent and chew through armor swiftly. Although it is not recommended to solo a match just by using this. *Make sure to aim and fire effectively. As one tap may expend ammo inefficiently. Although it can take down multiple severely injured opponent at once, it is no good when dealing with jumpers. Counters *Use weapons from the Heavy section, more specifically: Highly efficient Area damage weapons. *''Do not'' charge directly at Champion Mercenary user, since he/she will rip your armor/health in no time. *Sniper weapons from afar can easily take these players down and have very minimal/no risk. *A mobility of at least 90 melee is greatly recommended for dodging shots. *Use the Time Machine if you are in a sticky situation, as this may buy you time to make a dash for it. *A weapon with the conjunction of high fire-rate and massive capacity is strongly suggested, as Champion Mercenary burns its magazine within 3 seconds. *Strike when the player is reloading. **However its reload time is shorter than expected. *Strafe and jump. This forces the user waste his/her ammo rapidly *Use other backups such as Multitaskers or Champion Mercenary yourself. Theme Champion themed. Supported Maps * Pool Party * Warehouse Assault Weapon Setups * Have a powerful heavy if this weapon runs out of ammo and have a primary on the hotbar. * Anti-Champion Rifle for long distance combat. Trivia *It was removed in the 15.5.0 update, but re-added in 15.9.0 along with the other Champion weapons. *It is one of the Champion themed re-skins released in the 13.2.0 update. The other champion themed weapons are Champion Peacemaker, Champion Electric Arc, Anti-Champion Rifle and Champion Solar Cannon. **When wielding one of them, they shine similar to Golden Friend. *This is the only semi-automatic weapon with the burning attribute. *It was featured in the Battle Royale gamemode. **It was removed from 15.1.0 version as for balancing gameplay. **However it was brought back in the 15.99.0 update. *Despite of indicating a firerate of 98, in burst firing mode, it releases a shot at the rate of 600 rpm. *This weapon experienced multiple changes on its statistics due to buff, nerf and a bug. **When it is first introduced, it was balanced 2-3 bursts headshots kill. **It gained a tremendous buff where 3-4 headshots would end the opponent's life (0.3-0.4 seconds) when 13.5.0 Update was introduced. **It took a heavy hit from nerfing by 15.1.0 Update, that it reduced to 17 headshots kill (or 3 and 2/5 bursts) for balancing. **In 15.2.0 Version, there was a bug that increased this and its regular counterpart's efficiency dramatically to 2 bursts headshots kill! It was fixed a day later. **In 15.9.0 Version, it has dramatically buffed into approximately 2 bursts headshot kill. *In 15.99.0 Update, one burst is released when tapping the firing button just once. In contrast of when holding the firing button and one bursts get released. This itself added is identical to real life burst-firing weapons' behavior. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Semi-Auto Category:Burning Category:Themed Category:Champion Category:Removed Category:Rentable Weapons